Cantarella
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Kaito and Gakupo are doing a shoot together for the new music video, Cantarella. Gakupo longs for the blue-haired man... and the song reveals its nature through the story. If you guys know the English lyrics to this song, then you'll understand much better when you read. M/M Rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based off of the song, Cantarella. Future Vocaloid stories will also be based off of songs from them as well.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloids or their songs.**

_**Cantarella**_

"Nice to see you again, Gaku! Anything new?" Kaito's words were enough to make Gakupo shiver even when they were innocent. He was always oblivious to that fact.

This little infatuation he's had with Kaito has been ongoing since the beginning a few years back. But he's kept it so well hidden that there's never a trace left behind when the obsession grew. Besides...

He couldn't pour his secret into the blue-haired man's hands, he was too innocent, too warm in the heart to bear the thought of another man and his lusty feelings.

Yet, at the same time, it wasn't just the lust that ruled him. No, his body wasn't the only factor in this hazy, cloudy obsession.

Love bared its soul only and ever to Kaito and no one else. When Kaito speaks and his warm breath creeps down his neck, it wasn't just the lust that drove him crazy, it was the warmth that spread throughout his chest and the butterflies that crowded his stomach. His heart pounded in his ribcage, echoing in his head, making him dizzy with the desire to hold him and kiss him.

But if Kaito never knew... then it could never be. All Gakupo could do was ignore his heart. It pained him.

Looking behind him, his heart melted when he saw Kaito's bright smile. It made his lips twitch and he couldn't help but smile back with adoration.

"Ahh, nothing new. Just been busy preparing for the new music video. Have everything you need as well?" he asked.

"Umm, not quite!" Kaito responded, tilting his head to the side as though he wanted something.

Gakupo sighed, "Alright, what flavor?"

Kaito sqealed in delight and grabbed Gakupo by the elbow, dragging him out of the studio and onto the busy streets of Japan. This was the usual, of course. It happened almost five days a week.

"Can we try that new frozen yogurt shop? Can we? Please, Gaku?"

"You do know that it's not _real _icecream, right, Kaito-san?"

"As long as it's frozen, sweet and creamy then I love it!" Kaito pulled him into the frozen yogurt shop called Razi's Frozen Delights. Gakupo felt as if his arm was going to snap in half at the force of Kaito's tugging.

"It has to bee vanilla and chocolate swirl with pieces of candy, nuts, chocolate and strawberry syrup and, of course, cherries! Lots and lots of them!" Gakupo sighed. He always ended up paying for Kaito's icecream, but he held no qualm. He would do anything, big or small, for his beloved.

-...-

Once back at the studio, Kaito was still busy licking his lips clean of all the sugary substances that were left behind and never made it into his mouth. Gakupo wished he could be the one to lick his lips and make him giggle, then share a kiss...

His thoughts were interrupted by a childish voice.

"Gakupo-san! Kaito-chan~! It's almost time to record!" Len was waving his arms to get their attention and Kaito ran off to meet up with Len, both of them laughing at something Gakupo wouldn't understand.

With a small smile, he folled them backstage to prepare. It was Kaito and himself that were shooting this video together and he was more than excited. Miku couldn't make it since she was on leave, so Kaito had to choose who would take her place. Once that was settled, everyone had decided that Gakupo was the perfect match for Kaito, even though it seemed that the roles should be switched.

Rin appeared behind Len and winked at them. "You guys better do good, otherwise I'm gonna kick some butt."

As they laughed, the others waved at them before going out to set up the last bits and pieces of the set.

"This is going to be great, Gaku!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Lets go, I think they're ready for us." Gakupo lead the way to the dressing rooms, Kaito following behind without a care in the world. Gakupo wished he could be as easily joyed as the bluenette. How did he do that? How did he manage to smile even when times were tough? His strength amazed Gakupo. He knew that it would take much more than a bad day to break him... and he hoped no one ever tried.

-...-

I've been really sick guys, I haven't felt like posting enormously long chapters, so sorry! But I assure you that the next chapter will be a long one.

I've decided to have a little questionnaire ready for you guys, and anyone who gets the answers right in my updates will be mentions in the upcoming updates.

_**Question 1: How many outfits does Kaito have? Name them to the best of your abilities.**_


	2. AN

**Go to my page and check out my poll! It will benefit both you and myself so I can post what you guys want most :D I will also be posting TWO new GrimmIchi fics-Into the Dark and Boundaries of Love- AND I will be writing an outline for a ShiroIchi as well.**

**Thank you all of you :)**


End file.
